


Castle in the Sky

by Pounce_De_Leon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, a convenient twist on certain canons, a dash of smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pounce_De_Leon/pseuds/Pounce_De_Leon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There once was a mysterious, deep blue castle, floating far above the clouds. It was beautiful, but you were the only one who could see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be references. There will be magic. Definetly some fluff between the heir and his servants. Perhaps even some smut later. Who knows what will happen in the clouds?

Prologue

There once was a beautiful and mysterious deep blue castle. Now this was no ordinary castle, as it was not only floating above the clouds, but was difficult to see. Apparently, it was completely transparent to most. But you were special. You have always been catching glimpses of the extraordinary and the fantastical, but this palace was different. It was always in the sky, just in front of, or behind you. It held a shimmery, clear look about it. You can't help but wonder who, or what could reside in such a lavish and magical place. You would do anything to find out. 

~ ~ ~

Your name is Dave. You live in a fairly urban place with your guardian, Bro. You have a fascination with dead things and photography. Bro isn't so impressed by the dead things though, so you keep that hobby to a minimum. You focus more on connecting the events of recurring flashes against your camera lense. You can't see what these things are in the digital formatting your camera has, but after printing, you often found yourself puzzled over a tiny wisp of sparkles in a corner, or what looked like a blue tendril of air reaching across the screen. You used to think Bro was messing with your camera, but after confronting him, all you received was a look of confusion in return. So you got used to it. And it kept happening. Only now do you see these things more clearly. Only now do you see a castle. You tell no one, because no one ever stares at the clouds in disbelief, or speaks of it. You are the only one. And you are going to figure out a way to get there or die trying.


	2. Dave: Find your escort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You look out the window, and a look of shock crosses your face. There is a shimmering, floating car in the middle of the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First real chapter, really hoping this idea takes off.

You are Dave, and you just opened your eyes for the first time today. It seems an ordinary Tuesday in the strider household, which means you will eventually get your ass out of bed and grab some crappy leftovers. You will then be attacked by Bro, leading to a rooftop strife. After, there may be a cold shower to rinse off sweat and a little blood. Bro may assault you once more, while you have nothing on but a towel in your locked room, using puppets. Just to prove that nothing you do escapes his notice, or simply to be an ass. You blink against the sun coming through your window, your unshielded eyes sensitive to daylight. A clumsy hand lands on the bedside table, next to the shades. You try again. There they are. You put them on your face. Much better. You sit up, looking around for a bag of Doritos or some other shitty excuse for breakfast. No luck. That means your day will go exactly as you predicted moments ago, you think to yourself. Never have you been so wrong. 

~~~

You stand, jeans in hand, and look out the window. Yeah. Castle's still up there. Still no explanation either. You look down to the street below, and a look of shock crosses your face. There is a shimmery, transparent vehicle in the middle of the road. Today will definitely NOT go as you predicted. You yank the black skinny jeans on, grab your shirt, and race out of the apartment without so much as a note to Bro. 

You hit the street, and slow down. You stop and just gape for a moment. It's really there, but nobody fucking sees it. They just drive straight through it, completely ignoring the existence of the green car in the middle of their lane. You walk to the edge of the sidewalk, and continue staring. Two more cars pass through it, and its window rolls down. A friendly female face pokes out, and she waves at you. 

"Hi, I'm Jade! I was told there was a boy that knew about us, and to retrieve you!" You almost shriek as a car speeds toward, then through her. She laughs at you. LAUGHS. She almost lost her hand to a car, and she's laughing at YOU. "The car renders me indestructible, silly. I'm fine!" You just stare, unable to form words. "Are you gonna stand there, or hop in? The heir is dying to meet you." 

"The heir?" You manage.

"Yeah! You know, like next in line for the throne? Heir." 

"You want me to get in that sad excuse for a solid object, and just come with you?" 

"Yes." You stand for a few seconds, considering this. 

"To the floating palace?" 

"Yes. Any more questions, genius?'

"Uh. No I think that's it." 

"Good. Get in, we're off!"

"But.. what about my Bro?" 

"We can worry about that later. Now we just need you to come with us!" Us? You wonder. As if to answer your question, a gigantic white dog shoves it's head out the same window as Jade. "Meet Becquerel! Bec, this is Dave." The animal makes a sound that could be vaguely classified as a bark. "Now let's go!" You question no further, and get in the back. The car is, thank god, solid on the inside. You sigh, your dream for the past six months somehow coming true. The vehicle you have just entered jumps to life, and you stare at the rapidly descending street out the car window. "Hold on, she's a little shaky on takeoff!" Jade says from the driver's seat. You automatically reach for a seatbelt, but there isn't one. Holding on to the seat for your life, you ask how she knows your name. " I thought you were done with questions?" She starts, the car leaving earth behind and veering off to the left, almost into a building. "Besides. Isn't it obvious by now? You're special." "S-special?" You stutter, as Jade drives the vehicle through a billboard. "Yes. You could see the castle, after all. That means you are above the charms put on it." You give yourself a moment to take this in. The car finally past the top of the last skyscraper, you relax a bit. The castle grows nearer every second you watch. Now that you can see it more clearly, you can tell each chamber apart. There appears to be a gigantic platform holding it up, the pattern and colors reminiscent of a chessboard. Bec makes the odd barking sound again, and wags his tail, seeming very pleased to be home. Jade slows the vehicle to a halt above the platform, and unlocks the door. She turns to face you. "Ready?" You nod, and step out of the shimmering green car. She takes the lead with her giant dog, and you nervously follow to the double doors of the blue palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we begin the voting on chapters! I am really excited to see how this goes. Your options are the following. Dave: Take a tour of the castle with a grumpy servant OR Dave: Meet the heir. Leave your vote in the comments!


	3. Dave: Tour the castle with a grumpy servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who that grumpy servant is? Who the everloving fuck could he be?

You==> BE DAVE.

The gigantic doors of the palace swing open slowly, and you get your first look at the inside. There are two opulent rooms immediately accessible from the main entrance. They share high ceilings, and professional paintings of various things line the walls. A few are of cakes, which strikes you as a bit odd, but they are beautiful nonetheless. The floor is the same black and white chessboard as the platform outside. White and blue crystal chandeliers hang from both rooms' ceilings. You don't even realize you are gaping until an index finger touches your chin and closes your mouth for you.

"Like it?" Jade says. You are at a loss for words. 

"It's fucking beautiful."

"Fucking great. Another deuchebag addition to this deuchebag castle." You turn toward the source of the new voice to see an angry little grey guy storming toward you.

"Dave, this is Karkat." She looks pointedly at him. "Who needs to watch his mouth." 

"Jegus am I the only damn one who gets called on use of colorful language?!" She laughs.

"You're the only one who curses off newcomers." He glares.

"Fine." He looks at you. "You, good sir, are coming with me." As he turns, you catch sight of something on his head.

"What are those orangy things in your hair?" He stops abruptly.

"What?" 

"On either side of your head." 

"Ugh. Thought I could get away with hiding them for once but NOPE. NOT TODAY, KARKAT!" He faces you again. "They're horns. I'm a troll, which is also why I'm grey." You consider this.

"Alright." 

"What, no more questions? You're just gonna take that?" 

"Yup." The anger leaves his face.

"I think I might actually be starting to respect you. Holy fuck, someone call the cops. Tell them to bring a straitjacket." You smile. This guy's alright. He tells you to follow him, and walks into the room on the left. You do as you are told and head into what he says is the lounge room. Upon entry, you find four or five others that share his grey complexion and horns. One wearing a jade maid's dress with mismatched horns and short black hair stands. 

"Hello. Pleasure to finally meet you. What might the pale boy's name be?" She smiles, and you see the glint of a fang just behind her painted lips. "A certain miss Jade would not let a single detail past her lips ."

"Dave. My name is Dave." Just being near her makes you want to act more properly and forget what conjunctions are. You put your hand out and she shakes it firmly. "Such a gentleman. I'm hoping to see more of you, darling." 

"He's not a snack, Kanaya." You almost forgot that Karkat was still there. She gives him a sour look.

"I know my place." She says curtly and walks off.

"Well then. Keep an eye on her. She was looking at your neck." You shudder and look around. The other trolls are eyeing you up as well. Each of them wears a different color outfit, but all of the outfits share the maid/butler vibe. Karkat is leaving the room, you notice. "Come on, we don't have all day." You quicken your pace and follow him down a hall. He states that these are the younger servant's rooms, and you count the doors. Thirteen. "And that's their bathroom." Ah. Makes sense. Each door has a symbol on it, save for the last. You ask what that's all about. "Every troll is born into a certain class due to their blood. It's why they wear different color dress, as well." 

"Complex system you got there." 

"It doesn't really apply here though. We only wear them because that's how the heir likes it. Sounds like a kink if you ask me." You laugh, and wonder if there are any humans here besides Jade. "He isn't a troll, so I guess he wouldn't get it." 

"So what's your caste then?" You ask.

"Well.. I technically don't have one. I kind of ignore his rule to wear your blood color too. I don't have black blood, I just don't wear my color." 

"No caste? So that makes you a-"

"Mutant. Yeah." You look at him. He seems bothered by this entire conversation so you decide to drop it.

"So where could a starving intruder to a magical palace get something to eat?" He smirks. 

"Looks like were skipping the rest of the tour. Hah, like I would have done it anyway." His hand shoots up, pointing to a flight of stairs at the end of the hall. "To the kitchen!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter options- Karkat: return to your room OR Dave: Meet the friendlier servants
> 
> I'm hoping i get more than one vote this time. *wonk wink*


End file.
